


Sex and Loathing in the Zombie Apocalypse

by prophecysparks



Series: Sex and Loathing in the Zombie Apocalypse [1]
Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Angst, Denial of Feelings, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feelings Realization, Hate Sex, Love/Hate, Porn with Feelings, Possible Spoilers, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prophecysparks/pseuds/prophecysparks
Summary: Reader and Murphy have a complicated relationship.After Murphy's return from Zona, they fight.Smut ensues, and Murphy admits his true feelings for the reader.(I'm awful at summaries, but give it a chance!)
Relationships: Alvin Murphy/Original Female Character, Alvin Murphy/Reader
Series: Sex and Loathing in the Zombie Apocalypse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895746
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	Sex and Loathing in the Zombie Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, I have a thing for apparently unpopular characters when it comes to fan fictions.  
> I like to write them for myself, and thought I'd share.  
> I was stuck between an angst fic and a smut. So I combined them!  
> 

The first telltale sign that Murphy was up to something was when he slid closer to you, his thigh resting snugly against yours. You peered over at him, raising a brow and giving him the best scowl you could muster. His simply grinned in return, as if he knew exactly how to play the once ongoing game between the two of you.

Nearly every day you fought, you argued and declared your hatred for each other, and then the moment you found even a glimmer of privacy, you couldn't keep your hands off of each other. At least you did before Zona anyways. Things were impossibly more complicated between the two of you since he and Warren returned.

You knew whatever sort of relationship- if you could even call it that- you once shared with Murphy probably wouldn't have been ideal in life before the end, but now- in the face of flesh eating zombies and constant run ins with other survivors, finding someone you could tolerate AND wanted to fuck was pretty much impossible.

"Go away," you hissed at him. You found yourself yet again wishing you would have pushed harder for a seat in the small SUV following behind. Instead you found yourself crammed in the back seat of the truck Warren sat behind the wheel of, her eyes ever so diligently on the road as she lead you all to wherever her "visions" were taking her, and it looked as if 10K was fast asleep in the passenger seat.

A mischievous grin began to form on Murphy's stupid, handsome face. "Remember how we used to pass time like this?" He whispered, leaning in and purposely brushing his lips across your ear as he did so.

Your breath hitched at the small action, and despite your determination to look totally unaffected by his actions, the soft chuckle in your ear told you he knew exactly what he was doing to you.

"Things are different now," you argued quite uselessly as his fingers brushed your hair away from your neck and his lips descended upon your skin. Despite your reluctance, you couldn't help but to tilt your head slightly, giving him better access.

You didn't know why you did this before, and you sure as hell didn't know why you were letting it happen now. Sure, Murphy was hot- more so since his time at Zona had resulted in a perfect set of teeth and a normal skintone- but he was a selfish asshole above all else.

But, fuck, how long had it been since you had been touched like this? You hadn't been celibate during Murphy's absence. You had met a few people during your travels to Newmerica, other survivors who were as lonely and desperate as you to feel anything other than just the need to survive, but none of your encounters had ever seemed to quite measure up to this. You closed your eyes, allowing yourself only a moment of contentment, secretly savoring the familiar brush of Murphy's lips against your skin, before pulling away and giving him a push toward his side of the backseat.

Warren had told the group that Zona had intended on wiping out the rest of the world, but it was what she mentioned sometime later when just the two of you spoke alone that had you feeling especially cross with the infuriating man next to you. It was that moment when Warren chuckled,"-and you know Murphy. He was living it up in that place. I wasn't even surprised that he was going along with what was happening. He's always just been all about Murphy."

You hadn't been surprised. Hell, you didn't really even react to that statement at the time. No, instead you held onto those words and allowed them to fuel your resentment toward the man in question. The man who now sat next to you, who thought that two years apart meant nothing more than a few secret glances and a little reminiscing since his return to get back into your pants.

"I'm still the asshole you know and love. You're as bitchy as I left you- doesn't seem so different to me," Murphy replied, grinning as he attempted to snake a hand up your thigh, which you slapped away with a huff.

"They were planning on blowing us all up and you didn't even give a fuck," you quipped, effectively dousing the mood. Murphy's smirk fell from his face, his expression rather blank, as he seemed to search for a response.

"I was out here surviving and actually fucking worried about you- for two years might I add- while you were playing golf and having threesome fucking Thursdays."

"Actually, Thursdays were-"

"Don't fucking care Murphy."

"Y/N, I tried to get them to go back for you, but they-"

"But they wouldn't, so fuck me right? And fuck all the people who have risked their lives protecting you and getting you this far," your voice had risen at some point, alerting the others in the vehicle that one of yours and Murphy's infamous fights were beginning, but you were furious and already too far gone to care.

You couldn't stop, you had held onto this anger for too long. "And I mean, fuck Lucy too, right? Because she was right here with us the whole time you were living it up with those assholes."

Vaguely, you could hear Roberta say something about taking a break and an abandoned service station as the truck halted to a stop. She and 10K wasted no time hopping out of the vehicle and leaving Murphy to fend for himself as you verbally tore into him, omitting nothing as your words seemed to spew from your mouth of their own accord.

"You are a self absorbed fucking douche bag, and I wish I never met you. Fuck you, Alvin Murphy. Roberta should have left you to fucking rot with those Zona bastards. I. Hate. You," you spat and forefully shoved him away from you with both hands. Honestly, you were a bit surprised that he hadn't put up as much of a fight as he used to. Good, you thought.

You didn't know why you let him get under your skin, why you even cared that he didn't care about you. The two of you had never established any sort of relationship, aside from sex. There had never been any talk about feelings, or much of any kind of talk at all without a huge argument following for that matter.

But you did care, more than you would ever admit- especially to him. You had missed him every day that he was gone. He had been the only thing you found yourself thinking of when things got quiet, when there was nothing else left to distract you. And, fuck, you had worried. What if he was a prisoner? What if they were running terrible experiments and torturing him? What if he was already dead?

Even in the zombie infested apocalypse, you managed to catch feelings for someone who was terrible for you, and you hated yourself for it. You needed as much distance from him as you could get. You reached for the door handle, resolving to ask one of the others to switch places with you, but Murphy was on you in an instant.

His lips crashed into yours with such an intensity that despite your resistance, you found yourself melting into the kiss. Your hands grasped for any part of him they could reach. Your fingers traveled up into his hair, which you tugged rather forcefully, eliciting a groan from him.

Nothing about the kiss was gentle. It was like most of the others the two of you had shared in the past. It was tongues and teeth, biting and pulling and pushing. It was a struggle for dominance, a fulfillment of longing. It was white hot and all consuming.

Somewhere in the very back of your mind, your head screamed that you were being stupid. What was happening wasn't healthy, that this wasn't what a person did with someone they hated, but your hands seemed to have taken on a mind of their own as you shoved Murphys jacket down his shoulders aggressively. He wasted no time finishing the task, tossing it unceremoniously aside.

You were on your back now and Murphy's hands were everywhere, igniting a path of electricity in their wake, every squeeze and scratch sending flood of arousal straight to your core. You squirmed beneath him, your teeth sinking into your bottom lip as he took the hint and grabbed each of your thighs, pushing them apart and settling himself between them.

This is ridiculous. You thought. It was so incredibly ridiculous, but Murphy rocking his hips into yours nearly overpowered any sense of rationality you possessed.

You hated him. But he was rough in all the right ways, knowing where to bite, knowing just how hard to squeeze as his hand wrapped around your throat while he thrust his clothed erection against you, providing just enough friction that drove you mad with desperation for more. His dark gaze burned into yours as you unraveled beneath him, your back arched and hips rising to meet each of his thrusts.

You reached between the two of you, making quick work of popping open the button of his jeans and pushing them down his hips, his cock springing free. There it was, the thing that you had often reassured yourself was the only reason you ever tolerated Murphy to begin with- right there is all it's hard, weeping glory. You smirked to yourself as you took him into your hand and earned a hiss from the usually smug bastard above you. He looked as wrecked as you felt, his eyes squeezed shut and each breath heavy and uneven as you pumped your hand up and down the length of him.

For a moment you entertained the idea of putting a stop to it right then and there. To make him suffer, because that's what he deserved. But you wanted this as much as he did, probably even more if you were being totally honest with yourself. "The others?" you asked, tilting your head toward the rear of the truck. This part was familiar territory, for it certainly wasn't the first time the two of you had fucked in the backseat of a vehicle while the others searched the surrounding area. Murphy stretched his neck out, peering through the window for a moment.

"Don't see 'em," he finally answered, his usual devilish smirk finally returning. That wasn't surprising. If anything, you felt a bit ashamed of the fact that they found the two of you so predictable. Scream, fight, and then fuck it out.

10K had once made the mistake of coming back to check on the two of you after a particularly vicious verbal altercation. The poor guy didn't look either of you in the eye for weeks after that. You removed your hand, allowing Murphy to move out of the way as you worked your own jeans and panties down your hips at once, barely managing to get them past your feet before Murphy grabbed you by the hips and flipped you around so that your knees sank into the old leather seat.

"This doesn't change anything," you panted, looking over your shoulder at him. Murphy gave you a small nod, not bothering to pretend he was even paying attention to what you were saying, his gaze locked on your ass as he pulled his shirt over his head, revealing his firm, scar covered torso. Your fingers itched to reach out and touch him again.

You wanted to feel the warmth of his skin and each raised, marred imperfection of his flesh instead of the cold leather beneath you, but his hands were back on you in an instant, one still gripping your hip firmly as his free hand traveled first over the curve of your ass before he dipped a finger to the place you wanted him most.

He ran his fingers along the lips of your pussy teasingly at first, just barely touching you before finally dipping one between your folds. Your head dropped forward, strangled moan escaped your lips as his finger brushed over your clit, each passing of his touch feather light at first, until you thought you were going to go crazy.

It wasn't until you were turning your head to look at him once again, mouth already open in protest that he finally gave you what you wanted, grinning as he pushed his finger into your opening, thrusting it in and out a few times, coating it in your wetness before adding another. His ministrations were much more precise now, his fingers easily locating and reaching the exact place they needed to be.

Even after all your time apart, he seemed to remember everything you enjoyed, every single place to touch and kiss. You could feel his naked cock rubbing against your ass as he shallowly thrust himself against you in time with his fingers.

"Fuck, I missed you," he admitted aloud, taking you by surprise. It had always been a unspoken rule that the two of you didn't talk about feelings during sex. In fact, feelings were never a topic of conversation between the two of you. Your heart constricted as you took in his words, and for a moment you nearly forgot you hated him.

"Yea? Well, fuck you. You don't deserve one single bit of this," you retorted, unwilling to admit that you felt the same. This earned you a husky chuckle from Murphy, and removed his fingers and aligned head of his cock with your wet opening.

"I know," he grunted as he entered you slowly, his head tilting back and eyes closing as he eased each inch of himself inside of you. " _Oh, god_ ," he groaned, his voice so thick with lust that you were fairly sure you could come just from the sound of him talking.

"I fucking hate you," you gasped as you pushed yourself back against him, desperate for him to move, for him to fuck you into the leather seat until you couldn't think.

"You're not so great yourself, you know," Murphy grunted as he finally began to pump into you, each thrust faster and harder than the next. "You're a moody.. self-righteous.. bitch," he growled with each vicious snap of his hips. You wanted to spit some smart ass remark back at him, but the only noises that you could manage were the pitiful moans and mewls that spilled from your mouth with each pump of his cock inside of you.

You were losing any voice of reason, any common sense you once had. All that existed was Murphy. The way he felt inside of you, his deliciously painful grip on your hips as he slammed into you. You couldn't concentrate on anything beyond the lewd sounds of pleasure that spilled from his lips with each thrust.

The walls of your pussy constricted as the sounds of his unabsahed moans filled your ears. Your legs shook beneath you, your muscles tightening as the familiar, tight pressure of your impending orgasm began to build. "So.. fucking.. good," Murphy exclaimed through clenched teeth, his hips shuddering as his thrusts became sloppier, a telltale sign he was going to come. "Oh _fuck_."

"Don't you.. fucking.. dare," you meant for your voice to sound assertive, for it to hold the contempt it had when this had first began. But it came out a desperate plea that you would have gutted your pride any other time.

"I don't think- I-," Murphy exclaimed between groans. His slipped one of his hands around your waist, wasting no time as he brought his fingertips to your clit, rubbing them against your sensitive bud with a fervor as he slammed his cock into you as deeply as he could go, his body trembling as he tried to hold back his release as you finally approached yours.

Your body felt as if it was on fire, each nerve ending buzzing as the cord wound so tightly inside you finally snapped and you came violently around his length, your walls squeezing around Murphy's cock as he finally gave into his own pleasure with a guttural moan, slamming into so deeply that it was borderline painful.

You relished his rough treatment of your body, though, riding out your high as he came inside of you, his thrusts becoming more and more shallow until he finally pulled his softening cock from you and partially collapsed on top of your back, his forehead resting just beneath your shoulder.

You closed your eyes, giving yourself a very brief moment to pretend that everything between the two of you wasn't so fucked up. Murphy's fingers gently skimmed along your bare thigh, the gentle action bringing forward a wave of emotion that you desperately wanted to push back down.

The only noise in the truck was labored breathing, and it wasn't until Murphy removed himself from you completely to redress that you finally began to do the same. You avoided looking at him fully as you wiped away your combined releases from your thigh and quickly replaced your jeans. You were already once again reaching for the door handle when Murphy finally broke the awkward silence that had settled in the air.

"So that's it? No, thank you, Murphy, for the mind blowing sex?" He smirked.

"I've had better," you scoffed, rolling your eyes. The last thing the man needed was his giant ego stroked. Though, he fully deserved it when it came to matters of the bedroom, or rather the backseat of a truck in this case.

"Zona was looking for you too, ya know," Murphy sighed, catching you off guard once again. "They weren't just trying to get Lucy. Their orders were to bring you back there as well."

"Wh- what?" You asked, your eyebrows furrowed as you gazed at him. "I don't see what they could have gained...," you began, but realization of what that must have meant was beginning to sink in. "Oh."

Murphy wanted you there? Surely there must have been some other reason, some other-

"I knew you would never just leave the others behind, and I knew you would never be too far away from Lucy.. So the plan was for Zona to take you too."

You blinked at him, unsure of how to speak or act at this revelation. What sort of Twilight fucking zone had you stumbled into? This was Murphy, the most self centered asshole left on the entire planet. The man who up until moments ago you were sure saw you as nothing more than a convenient fuck. "Murphy, I- I mean... I..," you stumbled out.

"Look, I'm just going to be honest with you, because what the hell do I have to lose, right? I want.. more than this with you," Murphy told you with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders, though his expression was anything but comfortable.

"Putting aside the fact that you asked Zona to kidnap me, and believe me- I intend on coming back to that one... I'm just having trouble understanding what's happening here? I mean, we can't even have a civil conversation, Murphy. How are we supposed to be more?"

"Look if you're fucking with me, you should know that I will-," but your words were cut short, because Murphy closed the short distance between the two of you and brushed his lips against yours softly, an uncharacteristically gentle gesture that made your heart flutter.

"Just think about it, ok?" He slid away from you. His usual cocky demeanor returned as he opened the door on his side of the vehicle and hopped out. He was giving you some much needed space as you stared at his retreating figure out the window, dumbfounded.

His request had astonished you. It had left you the most speechless you had felt in a long time, but most of all, it brought fourth that small glimmer of hope you had been secretly holding on to for quite sometime.

It wasn't until you were sure you were completely alone that you finally allowed yourself to smile. Because despite everything else going to shit and falling apart around you, somehow you and Murphy had fallen right into place.


End file.
